Monster
by ThinksInWords
Summary: JONAS. Five times when Macy Misa hurt Nick Lucas NACY .


Monster

(Or: five times when Macy Misa hurt Nick Lucas)

Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS. I just own several albums and a T-shirt from the World Tour 2009.

AN: My name is Inge, and I'm a JONAS addict. To celebrate me being open about that: my first (and probably not last) JONAS story. Why it's a Nacy, I have no clue. I usually go gaga over Kevin and Macy on the show. I still like the Nacy, though.

Dedicated to Lizzie, for introducing me to everything concerning Jonas.

1) Ghost

She felt like a ghost haunting the hallways of Horace Mantis on the days that Stella and the Lucas boys were away on tour. She didn't exactly go see-through and start hurling objects at unsuspecting bystanders – though that would have been sort of really cool – but she felt as if she was fading. No one seemed to see her.

During volleyball practice, coach accidentally passed her when it was her turn to serve. It had never happened before, because she was Macy Misa and Macy Misa was not passed over because she was the best player the team had.

Only she hadn't been playing all too well over the last five weeks, the five weeks that just happened to coincide with the latest American JONAS tour.

In soccer, no one passed her the ball anymore. She hadn't scored in maybe three weeks – and that one goal had really just been pure luck. Her last good goal – like the ones she used to be famous for – had been six weeks ago. When Stella and all of JONAS had been present at her game. The freak-out had been hidden. Just a little bit. Or not at all.

She had been asked to step down as captain of the lacrosse team, and she'd only agreed to that because being captain of more than five teams was starting to have an effect on her school results. And her mother was not amused. At all.

Only another week until they were back at school, she had to remind herself. This was the last Monday without her best friend and the most gorgeous boys in school.

"Hey Mace," an all too familiar voice called out her name.

"Nick of Jonas," she gasped, turning around faster than the speed of light.

Of course, her version of faster than the speed of light included a hockey stick moving in her hands and hitting Nick's side with an awful-sounding clash.

She'd done it again. She'd maimed a Lucas brother. Again.

"Ouch," Nick breathed out.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," she started the familiar breathless list of apologies for her clumsiness. "I didn't even notice that I was holding it, and then you startled me, and.."

She took a deep breath so she could continue, but another look at Nick stopped her. He was touching his side and wincing. Nothing she said was going to undo what she had done, and her mountains of apologies could not move him.

"I should have known not to sneak up on you," a wry grin.

He made his way to the nurse's office while she dropped the stick in defeat.

"Welcome back," she called out after him.

Maybe she should have stayed a ghost.

2) Vampire

The blood transfixed her, like she was a vampire and he was her prey.

It was not like she was thinking about licking and sucking – because ew, gross! – or even about coming in contact with the blood in any way, but she simply could not stop staring at it. She simply could not stop staring at him.

It was her fault, after all.

She really should have known not to try and start fencing. It was a beautiful and graceful sport, but she was not graceful enough to handle her gear when a member of JONAS came near her. She was never graceful around them, and it lead to pain.

This was the first time it had lead to blood.

Nick had a gash on his face – not a big gash, but not a small one either – on his perfect gorgeous face. She had marred his perfect face with her clumsiness. She might have ruined the future of JONAS by giving one of the members a battle scar on his perfect face, his moneymaker. The reason why all the girls drooled over the music.

She appreciated his face too – maybe even a little too much, she would admit when forced by Stella – but she valued the music above all else. It was the music that had made her a fan when she first encountered JONAS.

"Let me get you something to clean up," she pleaded, wanting to fix this mistake like she had not been able to fix all of the other ones. "Maybe a tissue?"

The pocket mirror that Stella forced her to take with her – because you never knew when you needed to check for food between your teeth or runny make-up – sort of came in handy here. She held it out to Nick so he could see how bad the damage was.

"It's fine," Nick took the tiny mirror.

"I am so sorry, Nick," she put the now sheathed sword into her bag.

Her friend – were they really friends if she kept injuring him like this? – grabbed a tissue from his bag to clean off the blood on his left cheek. He used the mirror to figure out where the biggest mess was, eyeing stray drops of blood carefully. Every drop that disappeared fed her guilt. How could she have done this to him?

"It's just a cut," Nick swabbed at the blood. "Maybe it'll even get me some sympathy from Kevin. I'm all out of cookie ingredients. But you're lucky you didn't get Joe with this thing. He would have milked it for all of eternity."

She laughed softly, hesitantly. Was this forgiveness?

"You're right," a smile on his face as well as hers. "He would have."

Her inner vampire had disappeared with the blood.

3) Demon

_Love tears me up like a demon _(F*ck was I – Jenny Owen Youngs)

Love was a filthy, evil demon.

And for some reason, that evil demon had possessed her. That evil demon had filled her mind with Nick Lucas, and his smile, and the way they'd tied in their latest golf game – without her maiming him even once until she noticed she hadn't maimed him – and all of the other completely normal Nick things he did that now stood out to her.

Because of the demon. It was all the evil demon's fault.

Stella had noticed, and that made things even more awkward, since Stella noticing meant supposedly sneaky little comments about her latest crush, or about how Nick should come watch one of her games, or how they should all have a movie night at the firehouse.

"We should," Nick was the first to agree.

"Labyrinth," Kevin cheered excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"David Bowie again," Joe pouted, trying to get sympathy from her and Stella. "I know the insanity is about your level of crazy, but not again!"

Kevin's happy dance was beyond anything she had ever seen, and she let out a giggle when the mime part of the dance came in. The air guitar part was obvious, since Kevin was the greatest guitar player she knew, but the mime part was typically Kevin, but also outrageous enough to really surprise her. The rest of the group didn't bat an eye.

"I've never seen it," she was scared to speak up, as the outsider of the group.

"That means we have to watch it," Nick's voice didn't have the same excitement as Kevin's screams, but the corners of his mouth were turned up. "It's a rule."

The wink she got from Stella was obvious enough that it made her blush, and she could practically feel the awkwardness running its course through her body. This was going to end in some kind of bodily harm for one of the Lucas brothers, most likely Nick.

She had to get away from this table right now!

"I have to get something out of my locker," she rushed through the words.

"Kevin, your happy dance scared her off," Joe grinned as he played with his hair.

Grabbing her bag from the floor, and almost falling on her face two times, she walked away as fast as she could without drawing too much attention to herself.

Getting away before she hurt Nick was the most important thing at this point.

"Wait, Macy, you forgot something," Nick came running after her.

"Don't," she kept moving, knowing that turning around was a bad idea. "If you come after me something painful is bound to happen!"

A touch on her shoulder and her body turned around anyway. And of course, her being her clumsy self, she tripped over her own feet and sent the both of them – since she knew by the electricity from the touch that it was Nick behind her – sprawling to the floor. In a full hallway. Bones crashing against each other, sparks of pain shooting.

They would both be bruised after this.

"I told you so," she spoke softly, sadly.

Even after this, Nick was almost smiling as he helped her up. Not a real big smile, cause Nick Lucas never smiled, but there was something that could be a smile in the future. If it was nurtured properly and given lots of food and room to grow.

"No broken bones," Nick shrugged slightly as she got back on her feet. "I'll see you tonight. Seven. Don't be late, because you know Kevin gets."

And with that, he handed her the forgotten jacket and turned around.

"See you tonight," she called out after him.

This was all the evil demon's fault.

It had to be.

4) Witch

That Jackie Dupree girl was such a witch.

And that had nothing to do with the way she had worked her sneaky witch magic on Nick Lucas over the course of the last two weeks. Nothing at all.

"How can a guy like Nick, three points shy of genius not see that a girl is manipulating him into being her meal ticket," Stella waved her arms dramatically.

"This calls for another Fiona Skye plan," Joe tapped his fingers like Mr. Burns. "The only problem is that this time, we don't have our genius to figure out the plan for us. This time, we have Macy Misa, super fan extraordinaire!"

Kevin started applauding loudly, and he didn't stop until Frankie twisted one of his fingers into a seriously uncomfortable position.

"Uncle," Kevin yelped – in a not completely manly way.

"Can we focus on the plan now," Frankie rolled his eyes before letting go.

"We need to show Nick who this Jackie really is," Stella flinched with the name, an exaggeration for drama's sake. "We need to show her for who she really is. A cheating, evil, scheming witch who is only after him for the fame."

This had nothing to do with her feelings for Nick. Nothing at all with that evil demon that had now taken permanent residence in her heart. She was just trying to help a friend out, help him realize that his girlfriend was not really the girl he'd fallen for. It had nothing to do with her wishing she was the one proudly bearing that title.

"That's why we're having this meeting here," she grins a little too proudly.

"An evil scheme," Kevin jumps up and down in his seat on the park bench. "I do love it when we have big schemes and plans. The snacks are better then."

A smack to the back of the head from his youngest brother got Kevin focused again, since Frankie seemed to be taken this very seriously. He might not always get along with his brothers, but he loved a scheme. Especially if it involved bringing a witch down.

"Why are we here," Frankie cut to the chase.

"This is where Jackie has the secret dates," Joe had a brief moment of brilliance.

"Exactly," she grinned in a way that might have been a little too evil. "This is where she hangs out with the interviewers and the people from the gossip magazines. She is going to spill all of Nick's secrets and stories about their dates. And Nick just happens to be in the park at the exact same time. And he just happens to find out."

Orchestrating all this was easier than she'd thought when Stella had first talked to her about Jackie. It seemed as if everyone but Nick knew who the girl really was, and once the other Lucas brothers were on her team, getting Nick to the park became easy.

"We bow to your wisdom," Joe grinned at her.

"Why would Nick be here right now," Kevin actually seemed surprised.

The guy in question was heading right towards the bench where Jackie had just sat down next to a scruffy reporter with a notepad in his hand. But he would probably spot them before he reached Jackie, and someone had to explain this to him.

That was going to be her. It was her plan after all.

"Macy," he sounded surprised to see her there.

"Don't talk," she motioned for him to shush, pulling him towards a bench that faced in the opposite direction from the bench Jackie and the reporter were on. "Just listen."

For a guy three points shy of genius, he was not too fast on the uptake. He frowned and looked genuinely confused for a while before deciding to listen to here.

The demon wanted to add that the confused look was sort of really adorable and cute.

"Just tell me what kind of stuff you want from me," Jackie sounded bored. "He's completely wrapped around my finger. He'll tell me just about anything. I think he's this close to writing me a song. And if that happens, my star is officially born!"

Nick's face fell. And she felt just as awful as any time she had physically hurt him.

"I'm sorry," a stupid apology for the witch's behavior. "You needed to know."

Pure vulnerability and hurt took over his face. And she wanted to anything she could to make that go away, to make him feel better. But she knew she couldn't. She was just the girl he didn't want, the girl who always hurt him.

"It's okay," his voice was soft. "I guess she'll get her song. About heartbreak."

His best songs were inspired by real life, whether it was about a crush or his struggles with diabetes. And Jackie Dupree did not deserve to be a part of that.

"She doesn't deserve to have a song written about her," she replied. "The witch."

Nick let out a laugh. She smiled, because he smiled.

That was what made the witch turn around and unleash her fury.

5) Werewolf

She was starting to think of herself as a werewolf.

Normal Macy by day, an evil monster around anyone who would dare hurt someone she cared about. Even if she was the one hurting someone yet again.

"He does not want to talk to you," she spoke sternly, crossing her arms.

"But I just want to explain," Jackie Dupree pouted.

Yes, the witch was still trying to get back into Nick's good graces by claiming that he had misheard the conversation between her and the journalist. It hadn't worked so far, since she had not let the girl get close enough to Nick to try the story on him.

Then again, maybe Stella's putdowns about the girl's outfit had been the deal breaker, because once the words "last" and "season" had been dropped, Jackie had looked like she was about to cry and run to into the ladies room for cover. The competitive side of her had cheered at that, even though she had felt a slight bit guilty afterwards.

"I don't want your explanation," Nick suddenly showed up behind her.

"Nick," she turned sharply.

Of course, that meant stepping on his toes and losing her balance. She had her eyes closed in anticipation of hitting the floor before she realized she was still standing.

And that Nick Lucas was holding her up.

"I'm so sorry," she started as she opened her eyes.

"It was just my toe this time," an almost smile from Nick. "And we didn't fall."

And in her world that actually means progress, as sad as it may sound. No cuts on his face, no bruising, no scars, no real injury of any kind. Nothing worse than a sore toe for him, and nothing worse than mutant butterflies – caused by the demon – for her.

"Will you just listen to me," Jackie is still there, causing trouble.

"No he will not listen to you," Werewolf-Macy took over immediately. "He has already listened to more than enough of your lies. He just said he doesn't want your explanation, so you can just move along and start leaving him and his friends alone."

In her mind, she could hear Kevin and Joe clapping until Frankie somehow silenced them with one of his many ninja tricks. Only the clapping sound was real, which meant that all three Lucas boys had witnessed her werewolf moment. That was not something she liked all that much, but the clapping had to mean that they were impressed.

"You were like a ninja," Kevin did sound impressed.

"Excellent," Joe did the Mr. Burns impression again, with the creepy voice.

"Thanks Macy," a real smile from Nick. "You heard her Jackie. Move along. I don't want to hear any of your lies or fake reasons for anything. We are done."

Jackie's pout became more exaggerated as she spun on her heel and stalked away.

"And you're not getting a song," Stella shouted after the girl.

That was Stella's frustration about none of the JONAS songs being about her. Actually, she guessed a lot of the love songs were secretly about Stella, but both Joe and Stella were so deep in the land of denial that they could not see it.

"Macy," Nick was talking to her again for some reason. "I wanted to say thanks again, and I still have your mirror. I wanted to give it back to you. I don't need it anymore."

Of course he didn't need that stupid mirror. What did this mean?

"Right," she took the tiny thing from him.

"I don't expect to get hurt anymore in the future," an explanation that made her feel even more confused than before. "I'm glad you're comfortable around me."

Demons and mutant butterflies – too much horror movies? – suddenly ran rampant again because he wanted her to be comfortable around him. She wanted to be comfortable around him, and if she didn't think about the demon too much she really was.

"Do you want to hear the new song," he asked, looking shy.

"It's not about Jackie, is it," jealousy settling in the pit of her stomach.

"It's about someone much more special," Nick had that intense focused look on his face.

The next crush. She knew this would happen. She didn't think it would be that soon, though. She figured she had a little more time before a new girl came in the picture.

"What's her name," she put on her friend face, afraid to let the wolf out.

Nick laughed, a sound she'd grown to love. But now it hurt just a little – a whole lot.

"Her name is Macy," his hand on hers.

"Oh," a tingling had spread throughout her body.

And with that, the dashing hero named Nick had vanquished all the monsters. But not without the help from Macy Misa herself. After all, who else had beaten the evil witch named Jackie? Who had learned not to hurt her friends? Really, it was her who had vanquished the evil. Nick just made her realize how to do it.

By saying what she really thought.

"I think I'd love to hear that song," she smiled.

She was no monster, no princess, and no damsel in distress – please! She was Macy Misa.

AN: Let me know what you think about my first foray into JONAS fanfic land.


End file.
